


Being Bad

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just REALLY want Dean to show Cas all his favorite movies and in my headcanon, Dean totally wanted to be John Bender in high school so Cas quoting that line is like porn all by itself.</p><p>cross posted from tumblr, <a href="http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/46461920666/theres-an-empty-corridor-at-their-school-that">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Being Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY want Dean to show Cas all his favorite movies and in my headcanon, Dean totally wanted to be John Bender in high school so Cas quoting that line is like porn all by itself.
> 
> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/46461920666/theres-an-empty-corridor-at-their-school-that)

There’s an empty corridor at their school that nobody ever goes down for some reason or another (Dean really never bothered to pay attention). He’s slumped against a wall on the floor in that hallway with Cas resting against him and they’re both too stuck in post-orgasm bliss to bother with pulling their pants back on.

Dean chuckled some, grinning like an idiot, and kissed the top of Cas’ head, “Oh, I’m  _definitely_  a bad influence on you.” Blow jobs in the hallway were easily his boyfriend’s best idea yet. Cas smirked and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder so he could look at him, “Being bad feels pretty good, huh?”

The taller boy stared at his boyfriend for a minute, flabbergasted, “Did you just reference the Breakfast Club?” Cas nodded and grinned a little too innocently, “I watched it last night. It’s a good movie.”

It’s not even a full second before Dean’s kissing Cas again and pushing him down onto the floor, “I fucking  _ **love**_  you.”

Needless to say, they don’t leave that hallway for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> and my tags on tumblr for this -- 
> 
> #but when they do cas has sex hair and new hickeys and dean's lips look like his face has been fucked into oblivion #and neither one can stop smiling because sex in the hallway at school is really awesome #and cas vows to watch more of the movies dean recommends if this is his reward #it's my headcanon that dean loved the breakfast club when he saw it and wanted to be just like john bender and totally had an earring for like a week that a girl he liked gave him #*sighs dreamily* i just want dean to show cas all his favorite movies and cas to be hesitant about watching them #and then when he does he's like ''wait this is awesome'' #and his favorite is die hard because it makes dean so happy


End file.
